


A selfmade Surprise

by dreaminginmint



Series: LSUAA UNIVERSE [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthday Party, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: As an immortal being, birthdays aren't important to Oikawa Tooru but since a certain young angel has stepped into his life, they are again





	A selfmade Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fits into the timeline of "Love saved us after all" but can be read as a stand alone piece.   
> This is honestly just selfindulged fluff for Oikawa's Birthday today! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Tooru got woken up by the sound of hands violently banging on the door to his bedroom. He grunted and let himself flop on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. There was no way anything could be this important, this early. 

A high pitched voice yelled over the banging, “Tooru open the door or I’m gonna give the surprise to Suga and we’ll eat it alone.”   
Tooru let out a laugh. He had almost forgotten what day it was but of course no one else had.   
He got off the bed rubbing his eyes. Each year he was surprised again how much energy this kid had when it came to things he felt strongly about. 

He opened the door in one fluid motion, giving the boy on the other side a playfully suspicious look.   
“You’re gonna eat what, Tada-chan?”   
Tadashi frowned up at him.   
“I won't tell.” He put his hands on his hips in determination. “Go get a shirt, we need to go.” 

“Oh”, Tooru faked a big yawn, “maybe I’m just going back to bed. I can still look at your surprise tomorrow.”   
Tadashi's frown deepened so much the feathers on his wings puffed up.   
“But it has to be today”, Tadashi demanded.

Teasing him was way too easy and way too much fun for Tooru to be done yet.   
He turned to walk towards his closet, leaving Tadashi where he was.  
“Why does it have to be today?”, he wondered, “You don't keep secrets from me, do you, Tada-chan?” 

For a moment it was silent. Tadashi was probably carefully considering what to say without spoiling anything.   
“You really don't know what day it is?”   
Tadashi's voice was full of disbelief.   
“No”, Tooru answered innocently, “you'll have to help me with that.”   
He was on his way back already and to his surprise Tadashi burst out in giggles, one hand covering his mouth, the other on his belly.   
Tooru couldn't help a confused grin himself at the exceptionally adorable sight. 

Breathing heavily, he calmed down again before grinning up at Tooru.   
“Then it'll be an even better surprise.” 

With a big grin, Tooru scooped the tiny angel up. His heart was melting already and he truly did not care if the surprise was just a toast he had prepared himself because either way it would be special to him.  
Although he did hope for a cake, of course. 

Tadashi held on to Tooru with one arm, pointing down the corridor with the other.  
“To my room!”, he exclaimed.   
Tooru obliged happily. 

Once in front of the door to Tadashi's room, Tooru stopped.   
“And now?”   
“Open it, silly.”   
Tadashi bounced up and down in excitement but still held onto Tooru, not planning on being set down yet. 

Tooru slowly opened the door, not believing his eyes for a moment.   
Tadashi threw his hands in the air, “Happy Birthday Tooru!” 

Tooru was dumbfounded. There was a little table in the center of the room with two chairs, two sets of tableware and a big cake in the middle. On the chair facing him sat a bunch of neatly wrapped presents and a card on top that Tadashi must have drawn himself.   
The whole room was full with decorations, balloons in every colour imaginable that subtly radiated light and a big garland out of cardboard letters that read “Happy Birthday”. 

Tooru had not realised for how long he had been silent.   
“Do you not like it?”   
Tadashi was making himself smaller, his eyes big and suddenly insecure.   
A sharp pain shot through Tooru’s heart. He absolutely hated this face. He hated it even more to be the cause of it. 

He pressed Tadashi to his chest in a tight hug.   
“I love it.”   
He did. It was perfect. In every possible way.   
Tadashi wrapped his arms around Tooru's neck as best as possible, pressing himself into the hug.

“How dare you, threaten to give it to Suga”, the older smirked as he lightly pinching Tadashi's side, “you're such a meanie.”   
He earned a giggle and Tadashi wiggled enough out of the hug to look up at him.   
“Can we give Suga a piece of the cake later? He helped me make it.” 

“Yeah we can do that”, Tooru’s expression had changed from overwhelmed to a beaming smile, “who helped you with the rest?”

Tadashi pointed towards the garland.  
“Akaashi-san helped me spell and then cut them out.”   
He lowered his hand to point at a balloon on the ground.   
“I asked Asahi if he could show me how to do a magic light spell but I wasn't very good at it so he did aaaaall of these for me.”   
He stretched his arms out and tilted his head back to mimic just how many there were.  
“Bokuto-san helped blow them up, he brought this funny stuff that makes air so it was really easy and he also helped me wrap your presents. Akaashi-san said he's so good at it ‘cause he always wrapps the packages they sell.” 

Tooru had started walking towards the table, setting Tadashi down on the chair without anything on it.   
“Suga helped me bake”, Tadashi continued, “and carried the table and everything for me 'cause they are super heavy but he's really strong.”   
Tooru nodded silently, while picking the presents up to sit down himself.   
“And inside the presents?”   
He turned one in his hand. It was truly unexpected how nicely Bokuto could wrap a box. There was even a bow on every single on.

It was somehow a hilarious thought to him that all these high rank creatures came together to help a seven year old angel throw him a birthday party. 

“I made those all by myself!”   
Tadashi barely allowed himself to be proud of what he did but right now with his smile so bright that it was almost blinding, he looked like he knew that he did amazing. 

“I can't believe you were all in it and I didn't notice a thing”, Tooru shook his head. How did no one spoil it. Everyone involved was usually awful at keeping secrets from him.  
Tadashi fumbled with the hem of his shirt.   
“Well, you were really busy lately and did everything alone so we wanted you to know that we still like you and we can help with stuff.” 

Those words hit Tooru right in the heart, squeezing it tight and yet somehow filling him with a warmth that made everything okay for a while.   
He sometimes forgot that it was not on him alone to take care of everyone. Those people took care of him too, had his back in everything he did, would always be there to catch him when he fell.   
Sometimes it wasn't on him to protect Tadashi, sometimes Tadashi saved him.

“And birthdays are still important even though you're sooo incredibly old.” 

Tooru snorted. One day Tadashi would realise that it was not birthdays that were important but being reminded that people around you truly care and want you in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't get enough of these two or anyone mentioned, you can find some more in them in the main story of this universe.  
> It has been a year in a few days since this AU has been born and I love it dearly
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @dreaminginmint if you want to hear me cry about fictional characters all day!


End file.
